creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Jack-In-The-Box
Welcome kiddies to my CASTLE OF CALAMITY heh-heh. TO-FRIGHT'S STORY is about a HACK-IN-THE-BOX that you don't really want to TOY WITH ha-ha, which I call... On a sunny July-day back in 1936, there was a little boy who walked into his downstairs-bedroom in a house somewhere in California. He stopped, noticing a jack-in-the-box on top of his dresser. He went over to it and saw it crank begin moving on its own. The thing played the melody of Pop! Goes The Weasel, and the clown popped up, out of the box with a chipmunk-laugh. The clown had hair of dark-green, a black painted-on nose and smile, black painted-on eyes, a black-collar, a dark-blue suit with three red-pom-poms down its front, black-sleeves and gloves, and a brown painted-face. It seemed to stare at the kid, in its bright-orange box with the black handle, and the child laughed a little bit. The clown waved at him with its gloved-hands and shot back down into its box, with the lid closing. The boy yawned and went to bed. He awoke the next morning, seeing the jack-in-the-box on his dresser from in his bed. He got out of his bed and approached it, knocking on the front of the toy slightly. It didn't make a noise, and the kid saw a young lady come into his room. "Good morning Son!" she told him. "Good morning Mama, look at this jack-in-the-box over here" he replied. "I do not see one, Benny" his mother said, looking at where her son pointed. Benny shrugged his shoulders and gave his mother a hug. Later on that day, Benny was eating his lunch of mashed-potatoes, gravy, some chicken and corn on the cob at the dining-room-table. "So Benny, how is your day Son?" a young man asked him, eating lunch with him and his mother. "Just swell Daddy. How has your day been?" Benny replied, wondering. "That is just splendid Son. I am having a splendid day as well also" Benny's father replied with a grin. Benny then heard the chuckle of the clown that was part of the mysterious jack-in-the-box and looked over to the counter. He saw it out of its box, laughing away at him. Then the clown pointed with his right-gloved-hand at Benny. Benny gasped in fear and drank his glass of milk down. The jack-in-the-box suddenly dripped and oozed green-slime out of its eyes, that landed and ran down to the countertop. Benny's eyes widened and the clown kept laughing away. Benny looked at his food, then back to the counter. The jack-in-the-box was gone, as well as the slime. The laughter had stopped and Benny sighed with relief. That evening, Benny was reading a book in his bed, when he glanced over at his dresser. The jack-in-the-box was there once more. He shuddered and watched the black-handle turn as the Pop Goes The Weasel music played. The clown popped out, laughing again. Benny gasped and the clown once again, leaked slime of green out of its eyes, but this time hopped to the floor. Benny gasped eyeing his floor, as a trail of slime was formed from the living-jack-in-the-box. It continued laughing more and more insanely and wildly, as the clown crawled up, on the side of the bed. Benny let out a small scream, the clown ripping at its own head, tearing it clear off. More slime gushed out of its neck and its eyes glowed-white suddenly, laughing insanely. Benny screamed loudly and shut his eyes. Then, the laughter ended, and the boy opened his eyes. The living-jack-in-the-box was gone and so was the slime. That jack-in-the-box really PULLED IT OFF...ITS HEAD THAT IS hee-hee. As for Little Benny, he didn't feel like CLOWNING AROUND with it ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!